The Hero and the Magician
by Yamino Tenshi 202
Summary: SEQUEL IN PROGRESS - Request: Two boys at Hogwarts. A cursed child  me  and a hero. But why believe in heroes? They can't save me... He couldn't save himself... I hear time rips. Like an invisibility cloak. T to be safe. Warnings inside. Doujin Based.


9 August 2011 – 6:13 PM

I got a request from **zenorules101 **to write the story **The Hero and the Magician**.

This story makes me cry so much. This is a Harry Potter AU.

Still using UK English on Open Office.

Warnings: Shonen-ai (USUK), shunning, stalking(?), death (?), memory loss, Harry Potter Parody

This doujin is on YouTube under the name **The Hero and the Magician**.

Note: America's accent. I think it is a Midwestern accent. There are no real distinguishing parts to his speech in the anime and I am from the Midwest, so... yeah...

19 August 2011 – 5:11 PM – Watching _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone _right now

NOTE: I didn't want to use one of the professors that J.K. Rowling created. However, these are the only professors that I can really think of so... yeah... I am useless. TT_TT

I also mention God quite a bit. Nothing religious really. Just thinking of God as Fate/Oversoul/That force that just says "I'm gonna fuck with you and you can't do anything about it."

He remembered.

Yes, he remembered very well...

Even if _he_ didn't.

"Look... It's him!" A boy leaned over to a female student, whispering.

The boy they spoke of was only twelve years old. He had sandy blonde hair and rather thick eyebrows. It almost looked comical, the way that all of these students, those with seniority and those without, backing away from this small boy.

"Let him through." Some of the older students moved. "He'll kill you...

Other students moved and continued to whisper. "So scary!" "Don't get close to him."

"Hey did you know?"

"If you ever say his name out loud,

"Then they say that you'll be cursed."

The same boy was caught in his own thoughts.

_I was always... Always alone._

It was later that night same night. It was still towards the beginning of the school year. So, perhaps the sandy blond boy could understand how it happened.

The hallway was dark. Everyone should have already been in their dormitories. The sandy blond turned as a small hand gripped his wrist.

"I'm so happy... I-I'm lost..." He turned and saw a blue-eyed, bright blond boy, with tears in his eyes. He looked frightened... and alone. He had an American accent as well... Midwestern? "And... I... can't find my way back to my dorm room..."

The sandy blond boy himself was crying. He was lonely of course, but he was confused and ignored all of his life, so he had gotten used to it.

But...

Somehow...

This boy had grabbed his wrist... Had told him he existed by that slight touch.

"You're the same, right?" The brighter blond continued. "Let's go back together..."

_Being mistaken as a lost child and having my hand grabbed were all firsts to me._

As the two walked towards the Gryffindor Commons, as noted by the gold and red of the bright blond's robes, the paintings watched their movements, their only companions in the desolate hallways of the fine magic school.

The thick browed "cursed" boy turned his head back a bit as the other student gripped his shoulder.

"Hey..." He pulled closer, trembling.

"Will you just let go of my bloody hand...?" Such a long time, since he had spoken to someone else his age. Such a long time...

"NO! Let's keep them held!" The boy's grip on his wrist tightened, painfully.

_But it hurts..._ He thought in annoyance.

_So naturally, it was also my first time ever thinking, "God, you're such a wimp," and yelled at them for it._

– _Everything..._

Time had passed, and the cursed child made his way outside.

"Hey you!" He heard a somehow familiar voice say. "You're the person from the other day, right? I wanted to thank you!"

The thick eye-browed boy turned, green eyes almost blankly, deathly, staring at the other boy, waiting for that final bout of disgust and fear from the other.

"I mean, I actually wanted to do that there, but... I couldn't find you any more after you led me to my room..."

_Damn..._ The sandy blond stared off dejectedly, defeated. _I thought since it was dark, he wouldn't ever be able to recognize me..._

"Also... I wanted to know if you were able to get back to your dorm safely too. I was pretty worried about you, you know." Those blue orbs closed and the "cursed" child looked up as the boy continued. "But once again, thanks a lot! I'm so glad I got to meet you!"

… _Even being thanked for my existence, were all firsts for me._

For a time, everywhere the sandy blond went, there was the sunny blond boy with the sky-blue eyes.

"Oh!" The blue-eyed boy called, disturbing the green-eyed boy as he walked quietly, almost untraceable through the hallways. "There you are!"

In the library, he wrote notes and that blond's head appeared as he placed his chin on the edge of the study table. "_I found you~"_ came the student's whisper.

Then one day...

He ran through the courtyard, running from those blue eyes. "Wait~ Stop~"

The green-eyed boy stopped by one of the campus's gardens, hoping that he would be able to hide there. There were many trees, all arranged like an extravagant tessellation. He yelled in shock as the boy came in upside down, hanging from one of the leaf-hidden branches. "Subject found!"

He couldn't really run, so shocked. The boy dropped down from the tree, his robe falling off of his body in the process.

He stood, leaves in his hair, hands on his hips, and robe in one hand. "JUST TELL ME YOUR NAME!"

The sandy blond slouched on the ground against the tree's base. "Wh-What is wrong with you...! Quit chasing me everywhere just for my name!"

The other fumed a bit. "What do you mean "just for my name"? I'm tired of calling you with just "YOU"." He knelt down and grabbed the only slightly shorter boy's shoulders. "Now tell me right this moment... Hurry up!"

"..." The green-eyed boy sighed to himself. "You've been at this school for over a month now... You heard about the rumours by now right...?

"If you say my name... You'll be cursed...

"It's all true..."

It was quiet...

"So?"

The green-eyed boy just blanked. What?

"So now I know the rumours you're talking about are true. I heard it from the man himself, after all." Those beautiful blue eyes were shining, like stars. "So what? All I want to know is your name."

"Hey! I'm not saying this as a joke!" The cynical boy pulled his arms from the other's grip and burst out at the other. "A while ago, a lad called my name-"

"My name is Alfred F. Jones!"

"Listen to me!"

"Don't worry about it." He smiled what the other boy thought of as a Hollywood smile. "I came to Hogwarts to become a HERO! I'm not going to lose to some old curse."

_A hero...?_

"So you don't have to worry about anything. Just tell me your name."

_You're such an idiot..._

_But..._

".-..-.-.-...-..-.-"

Alfred smiled a catty smile. "I can't hear you."

The cursed boy closed his eyes... He could've forgotten his own name, had it not always haunted him. He could feel tears come up, like a spring, from his own soul.

His name.

"A..." Lord, he could hear the strain. "... Arthur Kirkland... That's... my... name..."

_Those words..._

Alfred's face lit up, like artificial lights in the sky or the stars themselves. He grabbed Arthur's hands, intertwining their fingers together. Ten pairs of fingers locked and two pairs of eyes looking at each other and staying their gaze, one tear-filled and the other ecstatic.

"Nice to meet you, Arthur."

_It makes me want to try believing..._

_And just like that..._

The next day, at breakfast, Alfred came in early to the dining hall, when he knew Arthur ate in order to avoid people. "Arthur~! Good morning~!"

Arthur covered his ears. "_Don't say my name so loudly_!" he whispered loudly.

As Alfred sat down and began to eat the croissants and other things about the platters, Arthur scolded him. "_Hey, I told you my name, but don't ever say it out loud... You'll really be cursed._"

Of course, Alfred ignored it. "Arthur, you have some pretty bad bed hair."

"Huh?"

… _we became "friends"._

As they got ready for class, gathering the books that they had brought and their wands, Alfred discovered something. "Arthur! You're a year older than me!"

"Yeah, I'm a 2nd year, so call me _senpai_." Arthur smirked. "That's Japanese for "upper-class-man"."

"Nah, I'll just call you 'Arthur'."

"Herbology and Potions classes are really hard," Alfred said, passion in his eyes, "but I LOVE flying."

Arthur frowned. "Oh, I suck at flying on broom sticks, but growing wings and flying is a different story."

Alfred turned to him, smiling, but confused. "Wings?"

_But no matter how much he called my name..._

"Arthur!" Alfred came, a proud, determined look on his face. "I decided I'm going to join the Quidditch Team! I was scouted!"

Arthur was stunned. A first year student making the Quidditch Team? That hadn't been done in a while. "You're THAT good at flying!"

Arthur sat in the Gryffindor Commonroom. He sat with his small cup of black tea.

Alfred was sleeping against him, snoring softly, worn out from practice.

"What do I do?... This is awkward..."

_The curse oddly never came into affect._

_But I can't feel relieved._

Alfred stared at his Potions homework, quill in his hand. He was anxious over the parchment he had to write over the methods to incapacitate a werewolf.

Arthur looked over from his Advanced Spells book. Those blue eyes were almost shaking with stress. He went to the boy, who sat just a bit away on the same side of the table. He grabbed the edge of the page and began to turn it to the previous one. "For this... go back to the earlier page-"

_I've got to get away from him..._

Arthur blushed as he realised that he had taken the quill and had begun to get fairly close to the other's body. He began to turn away, but Alfred held his wrist.

… _While he's still safe._

Alfred's embrace was so warm around him... Arthur was beginning to get used to it, despite his burning complexion.

_I've got to..._

"I finally understand it, Arthur! Thanks a lot!"

Arthur gripped at the back of Alfred's sweater.

… _get away..._

"Arthur. It seems your magic has gotten stronger." Professor Dumbledore knelt down slightly to get the child's eye contact. The twelve-year-old seemed nervous.

"I should probably cast another spell on you to help you hold back some of that magic within you."

"Yes, sir..."

"I'll also need to move you to a separate dorm room so you can stray away from any other unwanted visitors."

"Yes, sir."

Arthur felt jumpy. He-

"Also, I've heard that you've been getting along quite well with that Alfred child lately."

Twitched.

"I...

"I...

"I'm sorr-"

A hand fell upon his head. "I'm happy for you."

_It'll be good for you, Arthur._

Most of the students had gone home for winter holidays. Alfred looked around the castle, wandering the hallways. He turned.

"Oh!"

_It won't be any good..._

_If you don't get mad at me, Professor..._

"Man, Arthur. Where were you~? I was looking all over for you." Alfred quickly walked over to the twelve-year-old boy, who seemed a bit nervous.

"Uh... just..."

Alfred smiled at the other's anxiety. "Ah, forget about earlier. I just wanted to tell you that I'm going to be staying here during Christmas Break!"

"What!" Arthur knew that Alfred had missed a chance to see his extended family back home in New York City. Across the ocean...

"Why?"

The eleven-year-old laughed. "Because you're going to be staying here, of course!"

_I'll-_

"?"

"So what I'm saying is...

"I want to be with you, Arthur." That smile...

_I'll never be able to stand being alone again..._

Arthur felt the tears spill over his cheeks.

"Hey, wait! Where're you going!" Arthur let himself be dragged down the hallways. It was Christmas Day. "Hey!"

"All right, nobody should come here," Alfred said, grabbing something, a package, from under his robes.

Arthur gripped at his hand. _"Too strong..."_

"Arthur, watch!" Arthur did not look up and only heard a flap of fabric.

Where-?

All that met Arthur's vision was.

Air.

"Huh...?"

Air.

Nothing.

But we need it to breathe.

Nothing.

Arthur is the same.

Except we don't need him at all.

Nothing.

Non-existent.

Arthur.

Alone.

"Hey...

"Where'd you go...?"

Arthur began to hyperventilate. "..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.!

"ALFRE-!" Tears were in his eyes.

Lonely little

Arthur. Non-

Existent more.

"I'm right here..."

He turned and saw Alfred's face, his hand appearing to be gripping some fabric, an invisible one.

An invisibility cloak.

A few hits to Alfred's head later...

"I don't know who it's from," Alfred explained, folding his cloak of invisibility, but when I woke up in the morning, I found it right by my bed." He looked over at Arthur, who was sulking. "WAIT. You're still mad!"

"You git..." Arthur could feel himself crying again.

"I told you I'm sorry!"

_Damn it... I thought that curse finally went into action or something..._

Alfred, now distressed, came over to the other. "... I'm sorry..."

Arthur raised his hand, arriving at his room and making it past the barrier that hid it from all of the other students.

He was so tired. "_Thank God... I finished the day off well..."_

"Wow..." Was that Alfred's voice? "This room's cool."

Arthur turned, aghast. He dashed to the other, who stood right by the doorway.

"You idiot! Why are you here!" He was almost smothered while Alfred draped the cloak of invisibility over the both of them.

"_Shh... If you don't stay quiet, the professors might find out,_" Alfred whispered. "I've always wanted to visit your room, Arthur!"

Arthur grabbed Alfred's cheeks, pinching them. "What are you thinking, barging into my room this late at night!"

"What, you ask?"

Green eyes shot open.

They saw nothing.

His lips felt the kiss, the soft warmth against his own lips.

Lord, can you see this?

Is this a joke?

Alfred pulled away, red painted by God's brush of faint blood on his cheeks. "I'm... Thinking about you!"

Arthur just stared.

Alfred shut his eyes. "Because... Arthur... I like you-!"

_YOU IDIOT!.!.!.!._

Alfred yelled out in pain as his cheeks were pulled and pinched beyond belief. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

He placed his right hand on Arthur's left, that hand falling away from the eleven-year-old's face and Arthur's right hand still having a tight grip on the left cheek.

Though he couldn't speak so clearly, Alfred tried. "Fowgive me..."

Arthur's face was red. He saw tears in the American's eyes.

He pulled his hand away.

_Forgive you...-?_

Arthur went forward.

_I'm the one... who needs to be forgiven._

Grabbing the front of the first-year's robes, he closed his eyes, and Arthur laid a gentle kiss on Alfred's left cheek. He could feel the boy's skin heat up under his lips.

_I'm so..._

Alfred raised a hand to his red face.

Arthur closed his eyes in faux annoyance. "I-It's revenge... you git."

… _so happy right now even if I know I shouldn't be..._

As Alfred's arms wrapped around him, Arthur buried his face into his neck. So warmth felt like this?

Like love?

He loved it.

He loved Alfred.

_Please forgive me for that..._

It was rainy... Dark.

Alfred F. Jones, first-year student in Gryffindor House.

Blood covered his body.

"AL!"

He wasn't waking up.

"AL!" Arthur screamed.

"Wake up..."

_Alfred stood in confusion. "Unicorn? You're going to go see it alone?"_

_Putting on his scarf, he winked at his Arthur. "I'll go too! I'm sure if I bring that invisible cape with me, nobody would ever notice us."_

"Open your eyes...

"AL-!"

_Alfred looked around, Arthur under the cloak of invisibility with him."There's something wrong with this forest..."_

Arthur was now behind Alfred, watching the bright light, unidentifiable, menacing, hit Alfred full force.

"_Arthur...-!"_

Arthur could remember it all.

"Ah..." Tears mixed into the rain.

_It's all my fault..._

The rain fell around them.

Arthur pulled out a small device. A disk connected to a small turning knob, with two rings connected around it so that they formed perfect quarters of the spherical object.

"_This is a Time-Turner." Dumbledore said, handing the device, on a chain, to the second-year. "This tool allows you to go back into the past and change the course of the future."_

"_The future...?"_

"_I'll pray that the day you'll have to use this device will never come."_

The rain slid off of the metal Time-Turner, its material ignoring the drops. Arthur looked at the little trinket. "I'm so glad I kept it..."

The tears wouldn't stop.

God.

Oversoul.

Mystical force.

You play such cruel jokes.

_I'll make sure none of this has ever happened..._

He reached out... to grab the American's hand. To grab the hand that belonged to the person that was once his.

… _I won't tell him my name..._

… _I won't even become friends with him..._

No.

He couldn't.

He dropped his hand.

_I'll make sure I would have never been involved in his life..._

He made a fist in the grass.

_That's exactly what I should have done from the beginning..._

"I'm sorry...

"AL..."

_I was happy you called my name._

That smile, Hollywood-esque.

Those warm hands.

"I'm sorry."

His body seemed to be like the corpse on the ground. Empty.

"I'm so sorry..."

The night that Alfred had found his room.

_You were my first friend._

That angelic face; it looked like Alfred was asleep. The blood was staining his hair.

"...But."

_You're the only kid who'd ever say anything like that._

"_I want to be with you, Arthur."_

"...I..."

_To be honest, I liked being held tightly like that._

That one hug, just from helping him with homework.

And that hug...

When they belonged to each other.

… _I was so happy._

Arthur sobbed, the tears just drenching his face even more.

Could God hear him?

A miracle please...

That lovely smile, that bright blond hair, those beautiful blue eyes.

_Alfred closed his eyes, robes slipping from his body, but hanging by his shoulders. "I love you! Arthur!"_

Arthur smiled.

Beautiful...

Worth saving.

He closed his eyes.

"_...thanks..._" He whispered to the Time-Turner.

_...I love you too._

Did God hear a plea?

-twitch-

The device fell from his hand.

And God was merciful.

"Wait..." Alfred panted. "Arthur..."

Arthur opened his eyes and saw Alfred.

And God's perfection.

And he saw it was good.

Mercy.

Cruelty.

All went black.

-sss...ss.s.s.s..s.s...s.s...-

-sss...ss.s.s.s..s.s...s.s...-

-sss...ss.s.s.s..s.s...s.s...-

-sss...ss.s.s.s..s.s...s.s...-

Do you hear it?

-sss...ss.s.s.s..s.s...s.s...-

-sss...ss.s.s.s..s.s...s.s...-

-sss...ss.s.s.s..s.s...s.s...-

-sss...ss.s.s.s..s.s...s.s...-

Time rips...

-sss...ss.s.s.s..s.s...s.s...-

Like an invisible fabric.

-sss...ss.s.s.s..s.s...s.s...-

-sss...ss.s.s.s..s.s...s.s...-

Owned by God.

-sss...ss.s.s.s..s.s...s.s...-

-sss...ss.s.s.s..s.s...s.s...-

-sss...ss.s.s.s..s.s...s.s...-

-sss...ss.s.s.s..s.s...s.s...-

A fourth-year Gryffindor student walked over to the Quidditch team. "Hey, Al!"

"What?" A boy with bright blond hair, sky-blue eyes, glasses, and, if he was smiling, probably a Hollywood smile, looked up. He held a doughnut in his right hand. Finishing it off, he let the crumbs be shaken off of his hand. He put his hand in his pocket, while his left arm was holding onto his robes.

A small crowd was around him, the team and some admirers and friends.

"What do you mean, 'what'? You're still eating breakfast?"

"I had morning practice and I wouldn't be able to concentrate in class if I'm not stuffed!"

"The Quidditch game _is_ getting pretty close."

"Good luck out there, Alfred!"

"You better beat those Slytherins!"

A bit away, only about 5 meters.

"Oh man, he's here..." rang one of the gossip bells.

The boy they spoke of was only fifteen years old. He had sandy blonde hair and rather thick eyebrows. It almost looked comical, the way that all of these students, those with seniority and those without, backing away from this boy.

"He's the one with the rumours..."

"It's really him..."

The rumoured boy looked to the loud Quidditch player, who was priding on his own achievements.

No, not hubris, God. Not that far.

"Of course, I'll win!" exclaimed the bright blond. "Because...-"

The cursed child passed the happy child.

Passed him by.

Not looking back.

"I'm the HERO!"

Why would the cursed boy look back?

He hated heroes.

They couldn't save him.

11:08 PM – 19 August 2011

Been working on this since I got home from school today. Just ignored it for a bit to take care of my sis, watch Harry Potter and finish a calculus problem.

I'm sad.

I hope you liked it, zenorules101! You are very kind to like my work!

NOTE: I AM WRITING A CONTINUATION TO THIS. It takes place from around this time. Arthur is a fifth-year and preparing for his OWLS (of course) and Alfred is training for Quidditch and the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Fun

More Hetalia people with appear, but I still really don't know their roles.

I'm sleepy.

Read and Review, please!


End file.
